GOD
by Dreamless Heart
Summary: "They call him G.O.D., a shortened version for God of Death. He's Alice Academy's number one fighter. They say he's never failed to kill an assigned target."...that was, until he met Mikan. The boy who's grown up surrounded in darkness will finally meet his match when his fate collides with a girl who only sees the good and knows how to love, the purest form of light.#UNDERREVISION
1. Death

**A/N: **I'm in the process of three new stories—G.O.D. included. I wasn't planning to start another one until I got one up, but this idea was just so fascinating. I can't wait to share this story with you guys! G.O.D. is something a little different than my usual stories, but, I really did enjoyed writing this first chapter. I think the idea fits well with Natsume's character. Happy reading!

* * *

**G.O.D.**

**Target #101—**Mikan Sakura

_Death_

* * *

**ღ Mikan _ღ_**

"He's back, isn't he?"

The whispers never ended. Through the hallways, all during class, in the bathroom, while I ate lunch, the whispers never stopped. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

I leaned over to my best friend and asked, "Who's this person everyone's talking about?"

Hotaru's eyes widened in mock horror. "You mean, you don't _know_?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Well, forgive me for not knowing every single thing down to last detail about Alice Academy. I did only transfer here a month ago!" I said, crossing my arms.

Yuu laughed and said, "Don't worry Mikan. It's only natural you don't know him. But I honestly don't think you would want to."

That sparked my curiosity. "Tell meee!" I begged with my signature puppy eyes that even the Ice Queen Imai Hotaru sometimes yields to.

Yuu hestitated at first—which I guess if I had known what he was about to tell me, I would've been grateful for—but he caved in the end. Score one for me!

Yuu lowered his voice to a whisper as well, which really irked me.

"They call him G.O.D., a shortened version for God of Death. He's Alice Academy's number one fighter. They say he never failed to kill an assigned target." Yuu said, and I finally got the answer to the question I wondered about all day long.

Then I froze. Not because I was scared of what Yuu said, like everyone else seemed to be. I froze because I heard the faintest sound of a gun shot.

I glanced around quickly. Did anyone else hear that too? If they did, no one seemed to show it. Something wasn't right. I, who had horrible hearing since birth, heard something that no one else heard? Maybe it was my imagination at work. Or maybe not.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. That was all the evidence I needed that I wasn't going crazy.

"Hota—"

Hotaru cut me off with a glare.

"Be quiet, idiot." she ordered in a low voice.

Normally, I would have gone on and on without a care. But today, her voice was set at a dangerous tone. It was a warning. When Hotaru did things like that, I knew I couldn't cross the line.

One minute passed by.

Two minutes.

Three.

Then everyone went by to talking silently.

"Will someone please explain to me what just happened?" I demanded. I needed an explanation, and I needed it now.

Hotaru sighed and rubbed her temples. "You don't know when to shut up, do you?" she muttered to herself before turning to face to directly. "I'm going to say this once, so listen carefully. What do people call him?" Hotaru asked.

"The God of Death?" I answered unsurely.

Hotaru nodded. "He's better known as G.O.D., though. Which isn't too far off when your trying to describe him in one word. He's a Black Ops. Persona's best."

_Persona_. Even I heard of that name. The masked man who controlled the Dangerous Ability class. He trained warriors to kill without so much as blinking an eye.

"They say he's a prodigy among prodigies, the best of the best. Rumor has it that he killed all his enemies under three minutes, and he never once needed more than that. But no one really knows how he operates. Anyone who sees him in battle always ends up dead. Some say he's abnormal, even among us Alices, some say it has something to do with those cold, threatening bloodshot crimson eyes of his."

I was slowly starting to understand. I understood why three minutes passed before a single sound was made.

"And didn't he just kill his one hundredth target?" Anna, another one of my friends, chimed in.

"He did, didn't he?" Nonoko agreed.

"Yeah," Yuu confirmed.

"That isn't the point here!" I yelled. "How could you guys just sit here and act like nothing happened? How could you guys just let him kil—"

"—sit down Mikan," Hotaru's commanding voice ordered.

I glared at her before I sat down with a huff.

"That doesn't matter," Yuu said, and I thought I could detect a hint of sadness in his voice. "Not anymore. The question is who is Persona could to assign him to next. It could be one of us, for all we know."

"B-but t-that's just..." my voice trailed off, unable to continue.

_"Mikan Sakura, please report to the Principal's office. I repeat, Mikan Sakura, please report the the Principal's office." _

I looked up, surprised. I stood and gathered my things. "Huh, why?" I asked, confused.

"Isn't it about time for them to decide which class you belong in?" Hotaru answered.

"Oh, that's right!" I exclaimed, smacking myself. "Thanks! Bye guys!" I yelled as I ran out the lunchroom and headed for the Principal's office.

* * *

**Natsume **

"Natsume."

I shut my eyes tightly, as if that would make everything go away.

Then I screamed and fell forwad. My body was getting numb. I stiffled my cry of agony.

"_Natsume_." Persona's detestable voice was back.

I stood, despite how much it hurt to do so.

"I did what you asked. What the hell do you want now?" I growled.

Persona narrowed his cold, dark eyes. He reached into his pockets and grabbed a small remote control.

My eyes widened.

Slowly, as if this was just one big amusing game, he advanced towards the red button on the control.

I cried as my left leg gave way and I fell on my stomach.

_Fuck you Persona. Fuck you. _

"Do not forget your place, Natsume. One step out of the line and she's dead," Persona smiled in a cruel, sick way.

I forced myself to stand once again. "Forgive me," I gritted. "What can I do for you, _Persona-sensei_?" Pride and dignity. In front of him, I had none. None of us did. We had to do what we were told. Like puppets.

"That's a good boy," Persona cooed, laughing. His laugh was a twisted sound. "Mikan Sakura," Persona said finally. "She's on the black list."

The transfer student? I'd seen her in the halls before, she was nothing special. Was I wrong? To be put on the black list before the classificiation system took place, just who was she?

"But she hasn't even had her init—" I cut myself off. "It's today, isn't it?" I asked.

"If her results are identical to the ones in this folder," Persona threw a yellow folder into my hands. "Kill her."

Then he was gone, leaving me to my new assignment.

They were wrong. Everyone who thinks I've never failed to kill anyone.

There was one and probably always will be.

I could never kill him.

I lost that chance two years ago.

* * *

**ღ Mikan _ღ_**

"Please place a small amount of your blood on this scroll," Shiki-san, Alice Academy's principal, said.

I pricked my hand with the needle given to me and watched my blood drip. "What's going to happen?" I asked.

Narumi-sensei, my homeroom teacher, answered, "The scroll will do one of five things. If you belong to the Somatic, the paper will float as a sign of activeness. If you belong to the Latent, the paper will appear on Shiki's desk, as a sign of normalness. If you are part of the Technology class, the paper will be able to speak, like an invention. If you belong to the Special class, the paper will turn bright, as a sign of uniqueness And last, but certainly not lease, the Dangerous. If you belong to this group, the paper will explode. The _teacher_ of the Dangerous Ability class will be asked to come and you will be given a choice. Not that you have to worry about that until you get your results," Narumi smiled, prancing around the room.

Mean, mean Jinno-sensei handed Shiki-san the scroll.

Shiki-san took the small bottle that held an odd colored liquid on his desk and squeezed a small drop out onto the paper. He stood from his chair and held the paper up. Then he let go and the paper stayed.

"Wait five seconds," Shiki-san said.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four. _

_Five. _

The paper suddenly became bright.

Then it exploded.


	2. Fears

**A/N: **I'm glad everyone seems like this story. A response to a few selected comments will be seen at the end of chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

**G.O.D.**

**Target #101—**Mikan Sakura

**Status: **Started

_Fears_

* * *

**ღ Mikan _ღ_**

Silence.

It seemed to be the newest trend. First in the lunchroom and now here? No one spoke. They just stared.

"W-what?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Mikan-chan," Narumi gave a forced smile, the usual enthusiasm gone from his voice. "Why don't you just sit down for a while and wait? You can grab a book from bookshelf, 'kay?"

I narrowed my eyes. It seemed like everyone liked keeping secrets in this school. I clenched my hands into a fist and gritted out, "Why?"

Narumi took a step back and looked at Shiki-san for help. I knwe he was at a loss for an explanation. I was good at reading people, which was a skill Hotaru demanded I learn. To this day, I still wonder why.

Shiki stood and took a deep breath. "Tell her, Narumi. She has a right to know. Besides, she'd figure it out sooner or later when _he _comes for her."

_He_?

Narumi's usual light hearted smile disappeared and was replaced by a troubled frown. "Me? Why not you? If she deserves to hear it, than she deserves to it from _you_. From the _very beginning." _

Shiki laughed. But it wasn't a kind hearted laugh, it was dark and menacing. "_If you don't do it, I'll kill you._"

Once again, Narumi took a step back. But it was a step away from Shiki this time. Shaking, Narumi raised a hand towards me and hoarsely whispered, "Follow me."

* * *

**Natsume **

Walking down the hallway of Japan's number one elite private school will never be easier for another person. I guess reputations have some use in the end.

As if on command, any emotions that may have been visable shut off once I reached Shiki's office. I was just in time. Just in time to hear the explosion. Just in time to register who my newest "assignment" would be. I shut my eyes. _Will this ever end?_

I stood up, facade in place, and slammed open the door.

"Where the hell is she?" I demanded coldly.

Shiki sat at his desk marking papers as he blinked up at me in fake. In the most pathetic imitation of what was suppose to be an innocent voice, he answered, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Bullshit. Hand her over."

"No."

I raised an eyebrow. "You'll regret that decision."

"I know."

I held back a well deserved sigh and refused the temptation to sink into one of the chairs in the office. "You have one minute to han—"

"—Cut the crap, Hyuuga. We both know you wouldn't be here if you had a choi—"

The papers Shiki was marking burst into flames.

Fist clenched, I gritted out, "I wouldn't be here if _I _had a choice?" I laughed bitterly. "Sorry to break it to you but I _never _had a choice. Why? _Because of you_."

At least the bastard had the decency to look guilty. "Natsume," Shiki panted, recovering from the shock of the burn. "Please try and think with reason."

That did it. "_Reason!_" I screamed. "Reason requires a brain. But I never had one, did I? Everything I did, everything I _do_ is all for _him_."

"Nats—"

I turned around and began walking. "Keep her," I deadpanned. "Enjoy her presense when she's still alive. Because we both know that won't last long."

The door slammed shut behind me.

* * *

**ღ Mikan _ღ_**

Narumi-sensei led me into a dark room, lit only by flames.

"Did the A—"

"Silence."

I gulped. That was so not what a typical Narumi-response would sound like. And so we kept walking for what seemed like hours in complete and utter silence.

"We're here," Narumi-sensei suddenly announced as we arrived in front of a heavily locked door.

And at that moment, here was the last place I wanted to be. I'd rather be there, or that, or where, than here. The flickering lights and dark walls that seemed to be soaked in blood didn't help.

Wait—_blood_?

Don't ask, I chanted over and over to myself. Don't ask, don't ask, oh screw it. I had to ask.

"Uhm, Nar—"

_Click. _

The metal locks snapped open as Narumi-sensei took a step in...

and _screamed_.

I ran in.

Sprawled on the floor was the carefree teacher I'd come to adore in the short time I've been in Alice Academy. I dropped to my knees and slowly turned over sensei's body. What I saw then I knew would scar me for the rest of my life.

Engraved in his chest was a silver bullet, skillfully shot so that it would pierce the right veins and arteries. The kind of shot that wouldn't leave you dead, but wishing you were.

As I tried to stop myself from shaking, I slowly dared to look up. A beautiful set of crimson eyes and an amused smirk met hazel.

"Sakura Mikan," The alluring man raised his gun. "I'm afraid you'll have to die."

* * *

**GAKUENALICEROCKS**: PLEASE UPDATE ASAP! —** Here's your update. ;D**

**Kuroichibineko**: interesting ! :) **— Thanks! **

**12star98na**: Aww it would have been awesome if he fell in love with her at first sight. Please tell me that Mikan won't act really dumb!  
:D Awesome story though *subscribes* **— Thanks! I wish Natsume fell in love with me at first sight. ._. Now, about Mikan, we shall see. We shall see...**

**Guest: **Wow please update! **— Glad you're enjoy the story! Hope you liked your update. **

**kim**: will she be put under latent or dangerous class.. **— Who knows, who knows? That question is still yet to be answered, and perhaps it never will be... **

**Ruby**: im really intrigued. want more of your story! cant wait to find out what happens next, and i cant wait to know what class mikan is put into. i especially love how you finished off chapter 1 with... then it exploded. SUCH A CLIFFHANGER BUT SO GOOD. and i love how you included natsumes POV so that we can kinda understand what he's going through as well, and how he isn't the bad guy hotaru and yuu makes him out to be. update faster! PRETTY PLEASE. **— Fufufufu. I'm afriad I avoiding mentioning what class Mikan will be placed into, if she manages to live to be placed in one, that is. Funny thing is, I was about to post the first chapter with Natsume's P.O.V., but it I just couldn't. I thought it's fit nicely, and I just really wanted to write in Natsume's perspective for once. Glad you enjoyed it. :D**

**Xxkirbylover11xX**: Ok now I am confused the paper was bright and exploded, what does that mean? anyway please continue the story. **— Mikan has the potential to expand on her abilities within the Special Ability and the Dangerous Ability Class.**

**Guest: **... does this still mean that Mikan's gonna be killed even though she's now in DA? o.O Next update ASAP!** — We'll leave that up to you to decide, shall we? **

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

_"Without heart, a dream is nothing."_

-DH.


End file.
